


Missed Connections

by SpicyCheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, all that good wholesome fun, but don't worry it's in second person so there that to be irked by still :), cotton candy tooth decaying fluff, definitely some o' that, this show just brings it out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: When you exit the meeting you check your phone and find a five minute long voicemail from Kara Danvers.

  Five full minutes
Or the time Kara accidentally butt-dials Lena and inadvertently spills the T on a secret or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the SuperLadiesChallenge off Tumblr (found [here](http://superladieschallenge.tumblr.com/rules)). Prompt was "phone call". I probably could/should have written something significantly more salacious OR angsty, but here we are.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

Kara Danvers will be your undoing.

She calls this morning for some little thing, a blerb about your opinion on a L Corp charity event or something, but once that's taken care of you end up just chatting. The idea of talking just to talk is surprisingly satisfying. The Luthors always emphasized  _speaking with purpose_ , and that  _silence was golden_ , so being so casual with words takes some getting used to.

She’s laughing her way through a story, something about an bet lost or won between two of her friends, and you’re suddenly struck with the need to see her, to see that smile in person.  _“Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”_

 _"Why?"_  she chuckles, still coming down from her giggle fit.

_"Because I miss you."_

It's slips out and feels authentic and natural and that’s noteworthy because you can't remember the last time you told someone you missed them. You can’t remember the last time you’ve missed anyone (save maybe the Lex of your youth).

She pauses over the line and your whole body pauses as with it.

You’ve gone too far this time. It wasn’t just an off-handed flirty comment, this was something with weight. You’ve let slip too much- too much of how your feel and what she means to you, and the possibility that you’ve done something that might somehow push her away is unsettling.

“Oh, uh, okay. I mean, yes. I’d love to. I mean, not  _love_ , but like to and that sounds great. I’ll come by around 7?”

Breathing resumes long enough for you to edge out an affirmation and conclude the call, but as soon as you hang up, the emptiness of the office settles in. You feel marooned. You buzz your receptionist, ask her to find you a meeting to sit in on – any meeting- and make your way there as quick as you can.

Meetings are obviously a poor substitute for company or companionship, but sometimes just having people around you is enough to stave off that suffocating feeling. Relaxing a little once again, you take a moment to zone out and reflect a bit. You've thought about Kara, about you both, many times before but you have enough evidence by now to draw some conclusions.

You’re fairly certain you love her.

You’re not sure _in what way_ \- there are so many types of love it seems. It's all still a bit foreign still and has taken some time to parse what it all adds up to, you're fairly certain it's probably considered love.

For a long time love was a four-letter word. Something only defined in absence. What you'd experienced with your adoptive parents- the cold, detached regard, a relationship full of qualifiers and benchmarks. That wasn’t love. What you had with Lex was close, you’d thought. As a sibling he was caring, compassionate, and had a genuine interest in your wellbeing… but whatever might have been there before spoiled and rotted along with his decline.

You’ve noticed a pattern over time, a correlation between the love someone thinks the world owes them and love they’re prepared to give in return. In the end Lex didn’t have anything to give.

Kara is just the opposite of Lex in this regard. Her love seems to grow over time and she’s willing to send that love and caring out into the universe without asking for anything back (or maybe just to pay it forward). Whether the love she’s shown you is specific to you, or part of her broad-sweeping dissemination, has yet to be seen but the fact that she believes in you enough, finds you worthy of it at all, almost makes you believe you deserve it too.

Feelings have been.. evolving too. There are many different types of love after all. Once you’ve allowed one into your heart, it seems others are more likely to slip in as well. You’ve done your best to suppress some of those  _other_  feelings (after all, there are far less complicated ways and people with whom to satisfy some of those other urges with) but no matter the company or occasion thoughts seem to slip back to Kara. It’s her image that’s floats to the forefront of your mind late at night, or after a few drinks, and lately completely without prompting too.

You continue to try and ignore it though because you doubt Kara feels the same, and certainly not to the same degree. It’s clear that most people she’s encountered, including many of her friends, have had those feelings for her at some point or another and have been relegated to stay just friends. Why would you be any different? Besides, she has more than enough of all those types of love in her life. She has friends and family to love and be loved by, where as you just have… well her, and you’d rather not jeopardize what you do have. Of course, trying to suppress this growing feeling is a bit like trying to shove a beach ball underwater- it’s bound to pop up somewhere else, and often when you least like it to.

Like this morning.

Around you people are starting to stand, the meeting's concluded, so you make your way as well. You check your phone as you exit, and stop dead in your tracks. You have a voicemail from Kara.

A five-minute long voicemail from Kara.

Your only thoughts are  _Something’s wrong_ , followed by  _I’ve done something wrong._

It had to be the phone call this morning.

You don’t go back to your office, you just stand there, in the hallway, hoping your legs won’t collapse out from underneath you. You take one short, steadying breath, and press play.

For a second all you hear is muted talking, like a TV is playing underwater, but then a vaguely familiar voice pipes in.  _“So are we going to talk about who that was on the phone or should I pretend it was nothing?”_

_“Who? No, I- what are you talking about?”_

You recognize the second voice from her very unique flustered babel. _Kara_. She sounds a bit off though, like she’s holding the phone far away, or on speakerphone or…

….or in her pocket.

It seems Kara Danvers has butt-dialed you. It must have been right after you hung up and went into the meeting.

_“Kara, I’ve known you since you were 13. If you don’t want to talk about it, fine, but don’t pretend I don’t know when someone’s got you flustered.”_

Now you place the other voice. Kara’s sister, the FBI agent. Alex was it?

“ _I am NOT flustered_.” Kara responds quickly, and you can just picture her face. That little pout of indigence, the way she gets when you’ve caught her unprepared or off guard. It’s such an utterly endearing face there’s been a few times you may have thrown her a curveball of a question or a particularly pointed comment just to enjoy her reaction.

There’s a distinctive  _sssskah_  of a can being opened and the sister’s no nonsense tone follows.  _“You’re acting the same way you did when Bobby Templton tried to hold your hand after homecoming.”_

“ _I’m not- this is NOT the same at all.”_  You wonder if Kara has her hands on her hips yet, or if they’re still crossed, as if either gesture could distract or deflect the question.

 _“Look, tell me who is or don’t, it’s up to you,”_ Alex pauses briefly, you imagine perhaps to take a sip of the drink she’d opened. _“But don’t pretend I don’t know when you’re crushing on someone.”_

Everything inside you grinds to a halt. You stab the button to pause the voicemail recording so quickly, it’s almost instinctual.

 _Crushing_  on someone?

You stare at your phone like it’s a piece of alien technology. Something foreign, something from a different dimension.

No.

There’s no way Kara-  _your_  Kara- feels that way about you.

Her sister is mistaken. Kara could have many reasons to look flustered. She was put her on the spot about dinner and perhaps was just too polite to decline. Or, more embarrassing still, Kara had somehow seen through the rash and far too transparent invitation for what it was: a date. A  _manufactured_  date from a lonely woman who’s likely misinterpreted Kara’s blanket kindness and everything as genuine interest and friendship and some sort of deeper connection special to you in particular. Yes, there is a very distinct possibility that Kara has somehow sensed and realized that you’ve been toeing that line of  _gals being pals_ , and that this pseudo-date had pushed just a bit too far.

You’ve done it now. The one person you know, befriended, and bonded with in National City and you’ve let these other…  _things_  jeopardize that. You can hear Lillian’s voice now, chastising you for once again over reaching. Expecting things that you don’t deserve. Wanting things you can’t have. Being someone you just can’t be. Someone worth being loved.

You continue staring at your phone, debating. The choices are either press ‘play’ and endure what will surely be a swift and decisive denial from Kara of any feeling for you outside of pity,  _or_  simply to press ‘delete’ , and head back to your office to wash the whole affair down with generous glass of whiskey.

“LENA!”

You all but jump out of your skin and almost drop the phone entirely. There she is, cardigan and all, like you thought about her too hard and conjured her yourself. “Kara? What are you doing here?”

Kara notices the phone in your hand, eyes widening in almost cartoonish shock. “Oh geez. Uh,did I, by chance happen to uh… dial you by accident earlier?”

Despite everything, a smile splits across your face- you can’t  _help_  it when she’s around. “As a matter of fact, I think you did. It left a voicemail. I was just in the middle of listening to it.”

“Hoo- boy,” she says, and she adjusts her glasses awkwardly.“I think we need to talk. Can we uh…?” She points back towards your office. You nod, and try and smile, like you’re not about to get rejected to your face.

Inside, you take a seat, and she closes the door behind you and joins you on the couch, close enough that your knees touch when she turns herself to face you.

“Okay, I honestly don’t know what’s on that voicemail specifically, but there is a very distinct possibility you overheard something that I wasn’t necessarily ready for you to know…”

Rejection over voicemail is one thing, but having it play out live in front of you is quite another. Something inside you twists and squeezes and is intense enough that you might find it worthy of studying if the present didn’t still demand your attention.

Rejection isn’t new, but this is Kara. You only realize how much of a safe haven she’d been, how much of her you’d let in, now that it’s being yanked out from under you. “So it’s… not true?”

Kara looks down at her hands. “No. It’s uh, true.” She looks up and honestly you would sell 51% of your company if you could guarantee nothing would ever make her look so upset again. “I thought about telling you, but I hope you can understand why I had to keep it a secret. I was worried it might change things between us or how you felt about me.”

“It hasn’t.” You manage to keep a straight face but inside you feel like laughing and crying at the same time. From relief, from surprise, from and opportunity for something you’ve never had or have never been able to safely give- you’re not really sure. You haven’t really sure about anything since Kara Danvers strolled into your life actually. All you know is that it feels like your veins are pumping pure sugar. Is this what giddiness is? She likes you, has a crush on  _you_. And better still, this thing, this connection between you both might actually be as meaningful for her as it is for you.

Suddenly the couch feels too big and the space between you totally superfluous because Kara is smiling and looking relieved and happy and you’re positively ecstatic and before you even register what you’re doing, you’ve closed the space between you both entirely.

Her lips are soft, gentle. There’s a faint flavor of something saucy- maybe pizza?- but mostly it’s the taste of something else, something unique- _Kara herself_ \- that has you feeling like you’re melting. You knew she’d be your undoing. It’s too much and not enough, but you only let yourself linger a moment before pulling back once more.

“You’ve no idea how much I’ve-,” you stop short, because something is wrong.

Kara looks anything but content. Completely and utterly shocked is more like it.

“You- you just kissed me!” She yelps.

“I did.” You’re aware you should be a little more sheepish but you’re not sure you can be contrite when you feel this good. “I might have gotten a bit carried away, I just- I never thought you’d have feeling for me too, I guess.”

You didn’t think it was possible for Kara’s eyes to get even wider but they do. Her mouth drops open slightly, and guppies for words before sputtering “You have feelings for ME?”

“Yeah…” Now you’re just confused. “That’s what we’ve been talking about right? What you didn’t want me to know?”

Kara’s brow furrows, mouth frozen open as if paused mid-retort before sputtering to life once more.

“Oh. Oooooooh  _that’s_  what you- oh yeah, totally. Yes. Yes, that is the extent of things I was worried about you finding out. My feelings for you. Yup siree, and now that it’s all out in the open I should go.” She stands quickly and starts backing up towards the door, still babbling. “Yes, so I’m going now. Though and we should talk more about the kissing and the crushing. For sure. Later. Maybe at dinner! Yeah! Because…“ She pauses near the door, the words seeming to have finally sunk in. You think you see a little of that blush in her cheeks renew, as she continues more calmly, more confidently. “Because that was… amazing.”

You may or may not have a tinge of color in your cheeks now, as well. “Glad you agree. Dinner tomorrow still?’

“Yes. Absolutely. I’ll see you then. Lena.” And with that, she slides out the door.

Without her your office feels like a vacuum, void of anything but your own thoughts swirling around you. You’d love to bask in the afterglow of that kiss, of the fact that Kara does actually return some of these feelings you have, but there is still the matter of a loose ends to tie up. Kara Danvers is kind and genuine, and that’s what makes her a truly terrible liar. She’s left something out, something big, something that would cause her to rush over here immediately upon realizing she let it slip. 

You pick up your phone from where you'd placed it, set it on speakerphone and press play.

The recording picks up where it left off. You hear a sigh, Kara’s undoubtedly, and a  _thump_ , like she’s flopped down on something soft, likely the couch. Her voice echoes in your empty office.  _“Okay…I’ll tell you who it was but don’t freak out okay?”_

_“Kara, you’re my sister, I’m not going to freak out.”_

_“Fine….”_

Pause.

 _“I’m waiting…”_ You try and picture a smirk on the sister’s lips, but end up with the image of Kara’s instead.

“ _Fine. So maybe I kinda, sorta, have a bit of a thing for… for Lena.”_

You laugh, at the undeniable sound of a spit take.  _“Lena, like Lena **Luthor**?”_

 _“I know! I know! It’s crazy, right? I’m crazy right? It’s crazy- but Alex, she’s_ nothing _like them. Any of the Luthors. She’s so smart and kind, and selfless and beautiful and has such a good heart and Alex please tell me you’re okay with this.”_

_“Of course I’m okay with it, I’m just… surprised?” There’s a pause. “Actually now that I’m thinking about it, I guess it kinda makes sense. You guys actually have a lot in common...” There’s another pause, shorter this time. “So… do you know if she… likes you back?”_

_“Oh no. No. Definitely not. No. There’s no way. Have you_ seen _her?”_

_“Have you seen you?”_

There’s a little huff, and a laugh and you can picture Kara sort of squirming, blushing, not unlike she did a just a few minutes earlier. _“And anyway, even if she did, uh, feel the same way, I don’t know how she’d take it if she ever found out, you know, who I_ really _am.”_

_“I dunno about that. You might be a Super and she might be a Luthor, but maybe you’re not as Star-Crossed as you think.”_

A Super.

You must have been blind not to realize it sooner.

Kara Danvers. Supergirl.

And as if right on cue, you hear muted sirens in the background of the call, and you can tell where this is going.

_“Speaking of which….”_

_“Up, up and away, yeah. I swept the leaves off the balcony, by the way. Don’t want you slipping again. As hilarious as that was.”_

_“Thanks. Alex. For everything.”_

_“What are sisters for?”_

There’s some muffled noises, and something that sounds like wind rushing, and the voicemail cuts off.

Well, well, well. Supergirl. You grin to yourself as each conversation, each interaction together, fills itself in more fully.  _Flew here. On a bus_. What a dork.

An idea forms. Your thumbs fly over the keys, sending the text before you decide against it. You grin, imagining her face when she gets it.

_[Kara- was thinking maybe we could push up our dinner to six o’clock instead of seven. Just **fly** on over after work.]_

 A smirk curls your lips as you add. [ _Oh, and feel free to wear that blue and red outfit you like so much.]_

 

*_*_*_*_*

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, so I'm still trying to get a handle on the characters. All comments and constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
